Chameleon Undead
Chameleon Undead is an Undead whose capable of imitating it's appearances & it's ability from anyone he sees. History Hadrian Kingston had this Undead in its sealed form & fused it with the Poison Scorpion Rouze Card to create the Titan Undead. However, it was split again & resealed. Forms Titan Undead The Titan Undead was the Scorpion Undead (right-half) & Chameleon Undead (left) being fused by Hadrian Kingston into one monster that had access to their attributes & two buckles on its belt. Kingston unleashed the monster for endgame, using Scorpion's Undead Venom & Chameleon's cloaking/disguise abilities to turn the Riders against each other. By acting that he fell under the power of Joker, Dirk Trent & the other Riders tricked Titan to reveal itself, defeating Titan by Spade Warrior King Form's Four Card with Diamond Warrior & Club Warrior splitting Titan back into two sealed Undead. Club Warrior As seen in one episode, while in the form of Titan Undead, it tries to frame Andy/Club Warrior by transforming into both of his civilian & Rider Form. Strangely enough, his transformation sequence into Club Warrior was different as of it shares the similar sequence to Joker/Heart Warrior which is transforming through metamorphosis. Spade Warrior After stealing BOARD Data, he quickly engaged into combat by assuming the form of Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. Ace *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 101kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2.8t, 280AP **'Kicking power': 4.8t, 480AP **'Maximum jump height': 33m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.7s The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouze Card &, via the Spade Buckle, initiates a fusion with the user into Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design & its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouze Cards. Jack *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 111kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 3.5t, 350AP **'Kicking power': 5.5t, 550AP **'Maximum jump height': 133m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4.6s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards (in this case, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouze Absorber. Initiating Spade Warrior's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes & characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J's "FUSION JACK" effect, effectively enhancing Spade Warrior's natural combat capacities. Spade Warrior's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Spade Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Spade Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. King *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 131kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4.5t, 450AP **'Kicking power': 7.0t, 700AP **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.6s The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Spade Warrior can obtain. Using the Rouze Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. When transforming into King Form, Ray's Spade Category cards will place themselves on his body to form armor. The King Form addresses many issues with Spade Warrior's combat capabilities, such as its defensive capacities, with a complete armor overhaul. This new heavy armored design is gold-plated & is increasing resilient to damage, but at the sacrifice of agility. King Form lacks a card storage like the Spade Rouzer, instead, he is able to summon cards from certain parts of his armor. Gear & Accessories As Fake Club Warrior Club Rouzer As Fake Spade Warrior Spade Rouzer King Rouzer Rouze Cards: Spade Suit Rouze Combos Ace/Jack Form Combos (Jack) Lightning Blast *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 2200 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Spade Warrior's signature card combo; the combo enables Spade Warrior to deliver a lightning-powered kick to his enemy, coupling ♠5's "KICK" effect imbued with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Spade Warrior's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. (Jack) Lightning Slash *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 1600 (♠2=400, ♠6=1200) This card combo allows Spade Warrior to slash his opponent with his electric-powered Rouzer, coupling the ♠2's "SLASH" effect with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version, uses the added advantage of J-Spade Warrior's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. Lightning Sonic *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) *'AP Cost': 3800 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200, ♠9=1600) This card combo enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo with the addition of ♠9's "MACH" effect. This activates an stronger version of Spade Warrior's "Lightning Blast" attack, which allows Spade Warrior to do his lightning-back kick at subsonic speeds for an incredible impact. Extreme Shot *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) *'AP Cost': 4800 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200) Was not used in the series, so this combo's abilities remain unknown, but considering the sheer amount of the AP this combo costs, it is possibly a last-resort attack, as it would nearly completely drain Spade Warrior's AP Cache in Ace form, with a mere 200 AP left. King Form Combos Royal Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Time Scarab (♠10) + Fusion Eagle (♠J) + Absorb Capricorn (♠Q) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) + Change Beetle (♠A) *'AP Cost': 11200 (♠10=1800, ♠J=2400, ♠Q=2000, ♠K=4600, ♠A=0) K-Spade Warrior's strongest & most used combo; once activated, the effects of this Rouze Combo imbues K-Spade Warrior with evolved effects of ♠10, ♠J, ♠Q, ♠K, & ♠A to produce the ultimate sword-strike. It can be used as a laser blast from the King Rouzer or as a super-charged slash Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Beat Lion (♠3) + Tackle Boar (♠4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 8000 (♠2=400, ♠3=600, ♠4=800, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) This Rouze Combo summons the Spade Rouzer in addition to K-Spade Warrior's King Rouzer in a special dual-sword strike. Four Card *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) *'AP Cost': 5600 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200, ♠K=4600) This Rouze Combo borrows the Category 6 Rouze Cards from all 4 suits & amplifies their effects with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus". Its combo effect imbues King Spade Warrior with the evolved elemental powers of the Category 6 cards for a finishing strike. Straight *'Cards Required': Bullet Armadillo (♦2) + Screw Mole (♣3) + Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 5600 (♦2=400, ♣3=600, ♥4=1000, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Also known as Straight Tempest Crash, this is Spade Warrior's Rider Kick in King form. However, this is sadly never seen within the series, due to how the other Riders of the Spade Warrior series are. See Also *Chameleon Undead - Kamen Rider Blade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Spade Warrior Category:Monsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Spade Warrior Riders Category:Undead Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Villains